


Go Crazy

by SilverFox89



Series: NejiShika Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, couple being silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Neji get a bit fannish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> For International Fanworks Day 2016

Neither Neji nor Shikamaru were very expressive people. And while Shikamaru could be known for his occasional sarcastic remarks or opinions, he generally kept his thoughts to himself - often stating that it was just too troublesome to speak his mind openly(or, in some cases concerning his female friends and family, too dangerous). Therefore, it came as a surprise to their friends to see them gesturing enthusiastically towards an object they couldn't see. Shikamaru was, apparently, haggling in an unusually ferocious manner and Neji would sometimes stop in his admiration of the object to add his own thoughts.

 

The cause of this odd behavior? A very high quality antique Go board. Apparently, Neji and Shikamaru could get fired up over something they both liked. Who knew.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.


End file.
